


Kiwi || H.S.

by the_blue_jelly_bean



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_jelly_bean/pseuds/the_blue_jelly_bean
Summary: Emma was just your average college student. She wouldn't have thought that stumbling into someone on the street might change her life forever
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes

**Emma's POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk, music blasting in my headphones; hood up, head low. Kiwi had just started playing in my headphones and I lightly began nodding my head to it's beat.

Without even realizing it.

I was walking and nodding my head at the same time so the world appeared to be a bit blurry. Then suddenly I saw a figure coming from the opposite direction. A guy.

He, too, had his head low, under his hood; probably wearing headphones (they were making outlines against the hoodie) and, I think, he was slightly nodding his head to whatever song was playing...huh

Since he had his head low - like he was trying to hide his face from vision - he didn't see me moving in his direction either. I thought he might see me _now_ and finally, get out of my way - but, he turned his head up at the same time I did - and both of us had no control over ourselves; we slammed into each other-

"Oops-" I started to say, embarrassed, looking up at the guy - and I almost stopped breathing - it was-

my favourite person in the whole wide world, _Harry Frickin Styles_ , now standing about half a metre away from me.


	2. all the boys, they were saying they were into it

**Emma's POV**

"Hi" Harry replied. And I'm pretty sure that's what he said since both our headphones had slid down our necks due to the whole slamming-into-each-other-thing. Suddenly, all the Larry feels creeped into my brain and even Harry smirked like he knew what he just did. But I had to push all the thoughts and feelings away. I had to clear my brain to talk to this extraordinary person.

He gave me that wonderful one and only smile that I loved, with those cute dimpled cheeks. One day, I'll fall into them and die. Gladly.

I wanted to say so much that I couldn't get a single word out 'cause I was afraid I might say something wrong or creepy or stalkerish and scare him away.

** Harry's POV **

"H-H-H-Hi" was what came out of her mouth. She was smiling _so_ widely and her cheeks were all dimples now. That made me smile brighter. She looked like she might explode. I thought I'll do her something better but I definitely did not think it could go worse. I spread out my arms, beckoning her to step inside them. She looked as if she was holding in a really loud and high-pitched squeal and then stared at the sky as if she were thanking the gods.

She flew straight into my arms and I hugged her in the best way I could manage. It was one of those hugs that the boys always complimented me on. Then it hit me. It was the one that I saved for my loved ones. What made me give it to this girl, whose name I didn't even know?


	3. such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

** Emma's POV **   
When we broke apart, I saw that his fantastically blue-greenish eyes were shining - with what I would have called admiration but-  
HAHA THIS IS HARRY STYLES  
HARRY  
FRICKIN'  
STYLES  
Why in the world would be admire a simple girl like me..?  
He shook his head slightly and introduced himself - as if that was needed... But the way he did it was kinda unusual; I have never seen him talk like this and I would know, I stalk hi- ENOUGH SELF CHAT  
"Uh, I'm... uhm... Harry Styles- what's your name?" while I swooned internally  
"E-Emma Johnson" I stuttered still not over the fact that Harry Styles just hugged me and asked for my name  
"Oh uh nice name" He replied, blushing- _BLUSHING!?_  
"Thanks" And my voice cracked as soon as I said "th"  
He blushed more  
I felt my own cheeks growing hotter  
"S-so... Would you like to uh like to go grab some uh coffee from my uh favourite um café?"  
He asked me and as my eyes widened in shock, he added, "it's not that far from here"  
As if I'd turn down a da- coffee with Harry Styles  
"Yeah, yeah sure" I blurted, a little over enthusiastically.  
He's probably regretting his decision now.  
He probably thinks I'm crazy.  
He probably hates me now.  


** Harry's POV **   
I like this girl  
I'm glad I walked down this street today  
I'm glad that I stumbled - literally - upon this girl today  
Emma  
She had said her name's Emma  
Quite simple  
I like it  
I like Emma and all her little things; the way she looks at me with those amazingly beautiful brown eyes, and that little twinkle in them, her bright smile, her rosy cheeks, those dimples, her luscious locks of brown, the way she stands looking at me, her enthusiasm to have coffee and even the way she stuttered and spoke so fast.  
Everything about her - from her chocolate brown eyes to her way of talking - is so adorable and lovable.  
Right then, it seemed like the crazy fangirl inside her had relaxed and accepted the fact that she was here today and standing in front of me and going to have a coffee with me.  
I think she's ready to speak in full sentences now.  
Hopefully, I am, too.  



	4. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written way back in June/July, hence the duet version of 'Moral of the Story' by Ashe was just released, Liam had just made a couple of those weekly videos, and Zigi were still expecting (she's so beautiful!), so the facts in the chapter could be a little confusing; just keep in mind the June-July situation. Also, in Haz and Emma's world, Covid-19 isn't a valid disease. Hence, they're freely roaming around the place without any worries.

** Emma's POV**  
I could basically see his thoughts running at this point; he looked so dreamy  
I just wasn't able to understand one thing  
Why?  
I'm no beauty queen and neither am I any smart; I was literally just walking on the street with my eyes closed which is strongly disapproved of by the way-  
"S-so, tell me something, uh, about yourself- do you have, um, a favourite place or um something, in this neighbourhood?" he asked me, breaking my pointless train of thoughts  
"Uh, yeah, there's this, um, library down the street... I uh like to go there often to um just look at the books for a while and uh yeah-" I hastily put an end to the embarrassment  
"We don't have much of those uhm where I'm from" there it goes again "not any civilized ones anyway" I muttered under my breath, my tongue absolutely _not_ cooperating with my brain whatsoever  
"Oh where-where's that?" he further inquired  
We're walking now, to the cafe, I clear my throat and then say,  
"India"  
Why. Why did I have to say it like that. Why do I have to make such a fool out of myself all the goddamn time  
Why  
"Oh, that's a nice country..."  
"Um, yeah, it is nice down there" I stared at my shoes  
They were untied  
Why  
I pushed that thought away and looked back up  
"Where's the cafe?" I looked at Harry and he quickly turned away and shook his head a little- why does he keep doing that?  
"Oh it's uh just round the corner" he replied with some vague hand gestures  
"O-okay"  
I looked down again my brain working at 200 thoughts per second and my tongue at 2 words per hour  
He was staring at me  
I grew very much self-conscious  
"How are the boys? Do you- do you talk to them anymore?"  
"Yeah, yeah, they're great… we exchange a little, now and then  
"Niall just did a collab with Ashe and Liam's like a budding YouTuber now  
"Ringo- Zayn's gonna be a dad soon  
"And Louis-" his voice cracked  


\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which format is more preferable; the one in the first two chapters (with a blank line after every sentence) or the one in this chapter? Please let me know!


	5. a w k w a r d

**Harry's POV  
**DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK OH MY GODS WHAT THE HECK  
I clear my throat "Louis is um he's good yeah"  
I steal a glance at Ava  
Genuinely speaking, I don't think she's breathing right now  
"Emma?" I ask  
Her eyes widen and I'm pretty sure at this rate, she'd be able to see the world all over at once in no time  
No kidding  
"Emma?" She doesn't respond  
Ah shit here we go  
I clap her on the back once, twice, thrice  
She staggers a few steps forward, eyes wide open, still not breathing  
I catch her in my arms before she could fall  
She blinks her eyes  
Still not breathing  
"Oh god I can't believe this"  
She needed CPR  
jxncfrhewujaxhbrtjwiaxmbrhevurwjakm  
I'm not ready for this  
"Here goes" I take in a deep breath  
I carefully lay her down with one hand, pinch her nose with the other, and tilt her head to the back a little  
put my open mouth on top of hers, sealing hers  
and blow air through my mouth into hers.  
I wait for a moment  
She jerks forward  
Thank god  
"Emma? You okay?" I ask her  
She clearly isn't  
She shakes her head a little, clearing it up probably, then blinks a few times, trying to remember what happened  
"Uh" she gets off the ground, staggers a little, sits back down  
rubs her eyes once  
blinks a few times  
looks at me  
"OHMYGODDIDYOUJUST-" she says then quickly covers her mouth  
Then removes her hand  
Takes a few breaths  
Looks up at me again  
"Well, this is *not* how I thought our first kiss would go" she blushes a little  
I smirk and say, "It was that bad, eh?"  
"I'm breathing again, aren't I?" She raises her eyebrows at me, then smiles  
She's got a nice smile-  
What.  
HUH!?  
I clear my head  
I look back at her, because, apparently, I zoned out  
D.U.M.B.  
But she didn't say anything  
Great  
She bites her lip  
OH  
NO  
NO  
N O  
So, little known fact about me (that's saying something), I have a thing for lip bites and that's probably why I do i so often  
And, judging by this situation, it has a higher effect when I've seen the person smile-  
Yeah, I can be weird  
"Earth to Harry Styles" a faraway voice says  
Great  
I zoned out again  
Why  
WHy  
WHY  
"Y-Yeah- did you say something?" I reply  
"Shall we?" she smirks, gesturing to the way  
I bite my lip


	6. hard liquor (not) mixed with a bit of intellect

**Emma's POV**  
Oh my gosh that lipbite-  
Wow I'm seeing it in real life  
Finally  
Huh I really could faint right now- although it'd be stupid since the whole running-out-of-breath thing that just happened  
Eh  
I look back at him; he's released his lip and it looks genuinely blood red  
Those must be sOme thoughts he's thinking  
And as it turns out, I'm gonna know them soon enough  
Suddenly, he grabs my waist and I can feel his fingers on my back through the thin fabric of my top  
I'm absolutely dumbstruck; even though this is what I've dreamt of since like forever  
Maybe it was an instinct or maybe my arms just didn't know where to go; I pull up my hands, now in fists, to my face in a sort of defense mechanism and think about how stupid it must look  
It feels stupid enough  
I turn my attention back to Harry, although he never quite leaves my mind  
Seriously sweetie gimme the rent  
He looks questioningly at me  
I must look pretty a) submissive b) clueless or c) both because what he does next is clearly the fine-ass plan he was thinking about not moments before  
He pulls me towards him, closing whatever little gap was left between our bodies and stares at my lips, then looks up into my eyes, with his eyebrows raised inquisitively yet again  
I push away from him 


	7. (not) kinda into it

**Harry's POV**  
I look at her, probably looking a little hurt  
Feeling a lot hurt.  
Then she rolls her eyes and whispers softly into my ear, "This isn't the right place," while shaking her head "don't you think?"   
I can practically sense her smile.  
I look at her, amused, "As a matter of fact, it isn't."  
"Mm-hm... so are we gonna get to that café in this lifetime or should I stop breathing again?" she says with a pout.   
"I was hoping we will get to the café before that happened again" I reply, taking a step forward and gesturing her to do the same.  
She falls in step with me.  
Well, at least the tension's gone.  
"Um if you don't mind me asking-" she started to say "err"  
"What is it?" I ask her, both of us equally curious.  
"Actually, I'm not so sure I wanna know the answer at this point" she looks at me "if that makes any sense?"   
"Uh okay...?" We went from curious to confused real fast  
She looks like she's deep in thought, probably weighing the pros and cons.  
"Um" she squeezes her eyes shut for a second, a little too deep in thought.  
"Okay, so, uh-" she takes in a deep breath.  
Girls and their drama- oof.  
"Just say i-"  
"Were you and Louis ever a thing?" she cut me off, blurting out those words as fast as she could manage.  
I was shocked; the words had struck like a dagger.  
Aaaaaaaaaaaand the tension’s back.  



End file.
